


Now Kiss

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told him that there would come a day where he would be the level headed one in a relationship he would have laughed so hard he pissed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Kiss

If someone had told him that there would come a day where he would be the level headed one in a relationship he would have laughed so hard he pissed himself.  He knew his personality very well and he knew his temper.  If that someone had told him that he was going to be more level headed about something than Makoto he would have died while pissing himself.  But standing here listening to the yelling he had to admit to himself that he was the only rational one in the room.

 

"I was his friend long before you were his captain."

"So what?  I was the one who practically lived with him in high school."

"And that’s supposed to mean something?"

They had been going at it for almost an hour and Rin’s head was throbbing.  All he had wanted to do was come back from the pool and take a shower.  He didn’t know what the argument was about or how long it had been going on.  All he knew was that it was high time that these two started getting along.  Or this whole relationship was over.  Hell this relationship had barely even begun.  

They had both approached him on the same day about three months ago and confessed their feelings.  If he didn’t know any better he’d have said they planned it somehow.  Unsure of a decision he had invited them both out for drinks a few days later and explained the situation.  After staring at each other for a while Makoto and Seijuro had suggested trying all three of them going out.  But it seemed like those two had been butting heads every time he was out of the room for more than ten minutes.  He had tried talking to them a few times, once again being the rational one here, but they had both brushed his concerns aside.  Saying that there was nothing between them and they were just worried that maybe the other wasn’t good enough for him.  He wasn’t sure if the two of them needed to beat the hell out of each other or fuck each other senseless and he didn’t care anymore.  He was over it.

"Damn it you two I’ve had it up to here."  Slashing the air next to his chin he glared at them.  "Either sort this shit out or I’m done."  Two pairs of stunned eyes looked at him as he grabbed their wrists and drug them down the hall.  Shoving them into the bedroom only worked because they were both so surprised and he was thankful for that.  He managed to snag the chair from the desk beside the door and snug it under the handle when he slammed the door shut, effectively locking them in.  Unless they crawled out the tiny window onto the three story roof or broke down the door they were stuck there until he let them out.  A fist pounded on the door and he walked away, not even listening to the protests.  Maybe a nice hot bath and some tunes would help him relax.

"Did he seriously just lock us in here?"  Seijuro glanced around the room and groaned as Makoto turned from the door and nodded.

"He did."

"This is all your fault, you know."  Green eyes widened at the accusation.

"What?  How is it my fault?  You’re the one who’s displaying him to everyone like he’s some fragile doll on a pedestal."  Golden eyes narrowed as Makoto pointed at him.

"At least I’m not clinging to some childhood fantasy about one of my best friends."  Seijuro didn’t even have time to react before Makoto had him pinned to the wall, hands clenched around his shoulders.

"Don’t talk about me like I’m some kid stuck in the past.  I know that Rin isn’t the same person he used to be.  But that doesn’t change how I feel about him.  I’ve never stopped caring about him and nothing you say or do will change that."  There was a wild look in Makoto’s eyes as he leaned close and almost growled at Seijuro.  If he had been thinking straight Seijuro would have taken note of Makoto’s tone and posture, the way his fingers were almost shaking in his anger, and backed down.  But he always lost his head a little when Rin was concerned and he found himself wrapping his long fingers around Makoto’s wrists.

"Don’t act like just because you’ve known him longer that you’re the only one who cares about him."  He growled back and peeled Makoto’s fingers from his shoulders, pushing him away.  He hooked a foot around Makoto’s ankle and tugged as he pushed him.  It was a dirty trick but with Makoto being practically the same size as him he needed to use every opportunity he got.  Green eyes widened and Makoto grabbed onto the first thing he could reach as he fell: Seijuro’s arm.  They hit the floor with a thump that rattled the door, Seijuro landing with his nose in Makoto’s chest.  "You’re always in the way."  He tried to untangle himself but Makoto shifted and flipped him onto his back, pinning his arms above his head.

"You’re one to talk.  You know how hard it was to talk to Rin after he came back with his little guard dogs running around?"  Seijuro rolled his eyes and scoffed at Makoto, trying to wriggle his way out from under him.  Makoto forced his arms to his sides so he could better distribute his weight and keep the red head pinned.

"If Nitori and I were all it took to keep you from Rin you must not have really cared about him all that much then, huh?"  Seijuro actually flinched a little as Makoto’s fist slammed into the floor next to his head.  The brunette leaned in close and Seijuro was pretty sure he actually growled at him.

"Don’t pretend you even have the slightest clue how much I care about Rin."  He let out a grunt when Seijuro caught him in the side of the head with his now free arm and they rolled into the bedside table, the stack of books on it to hitting the ground.  The door flew open and they both looked up in surprise.  Rin was standing there in a towel, dripping water on the floor.

"For fuck’s sake you two.  I can’t even relax in my own damn bathtub."  He stomped over and smacked Seijuro on the shoulder, causing him to slip and plant his nose in Makoto’s chest again.  This time he couldn’t get up because Rin sat on his back and proceeded to smack Makoto’s head.  Seijuro could feel the his shirt absorbing water and sticking to his back and he squirmed, trying to get Rin to move.  But Rin wasn’t having any of it.  "Look.  I care about both of you.  I really do.  I like spending time with both of you and when you’re not at each other’s throats I like it when we all spend time together.  But if the two of you seriously hate each other then this can’t happen."  He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  "And I’m ridiculous and selfish and if I can’t have both of you in my life I don’t think I can stand having only one of you."  Looking down to both of them he gave them a stern look.  "Do you understand?"

Seijuro dropped his gaze from Rin to Makoto and sighed.  Makoto rolled his eyes slightly and nodded.  They both cared too much for Rin to give up just because they hadn’t figured out how to share him yet.

"Good."  Rin grinned and stood up, adjusting his towel.  "Now maybe I can take a bath."  Makoto’s fingers untangled from Seijuro’s shirt and he moved to push himself up off the floor.  He felt Rin’s hand on the back of his head and heard him giggle just before Rin pushed his head forward.  His lips met Makoto’s and they both jumped at the contact.  "Now kiss."


End file.
